


Hypersensitive

by kipsi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fever, Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, PWP, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len has a fever and it turns out to be rather interesting after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypersensitive

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless smut because I'm having a fever myself and yeah. Finally was able to write the smut I wanted to omg.

"Scarlet," Len hissed through his teeth.

Barry turned to look at his sweating form lying on the bed, his parka left on the floor along with his boots. He had never seen the man like this before; it looked like he was in such immense amount of pain, sweat rolling down his forehead as he bit his lip. He couldn't help but think that it was kind of hot.

"Give me my cold gun," Len breathed out, getting Barry's attention again. Barry crossed his arms at that. "I'm gonna freeze my fucking brain."

Barry sighed. This whole thing was kind of amusing if he thought about it. Who would've guessed that Captain Cold was _the worst_ when sick.

"It's just a fever, Len," Barry replied after a while and saw how the man's intense gaze turned into a glare, until it seemed to take too much of his effort and he closed his eyes with a groan.

"I had a heist planned out for today," he grumbled then and Barry couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure _we_ can reschedule," he quipped and was rewarded with a pained chuckle.

Barry moved to the bed and lied down next to Len, placing his hand over the other's forehead. He was burning up. Barry grimaced. No wonder Len was feeling terrible. The painkillers wouldn't kick in in a while either.

He was about to withdraw his hand but felt how Len pressed into it, mumbling: "Cold." Barry couldn't help but smile at that, pressing a gentle kiss to Len's lips. Len hummed at that.

"You sure you don't wanna get my gun for me?" he asked then, Barry rolling his eyes and replacing his hand on Len's forehead with his other one that was cooler.

 

\--

 

Barry woke up to a kiss, realizing that he had dozed off.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with a sight of Len, now shirtless, straddling him. Barry licked his dry lips and cupped the other's face, pulling him into another kiss. Len was still burning under his fingertips.

" _Shit_ , Len, you still have a temperature," he gasped against the man's lips, Len's hot tongue brushing against his lower lip.

"No wonder I felt hotter than usual having your body pressed against mine," Len drawled, Barry groaning at him.

He could feel Len's hardness against his own, even through their pants. Having him straddling him wasn't helping his condition either, Barry could feel his cock swelling when Len moved on top of him, both of them letting out a moan in unison.

Barry looked up at him, Len's eyes dark and full of desire. He couldn't stop his hands from vibrating as he let them slide up Len's chest, the other jumping at the feeling, Len's eyes widening as he shouted: " _Fuck_!"

Barry withdrew his hands immediately and looked at him with concern. Len was panting, his mouth hanging open. Barry couldn't help but stare at him, the sight before him too arousing and making his pants even tighter.

"Too much," Len started then, his voice rough as he frowned, "must be the fever," he muttered after a small silence. Barry grinned at him mischievously.

"Didn't know you'd be _this_ sensitive like this," Barry moved his hands back up to Len's chest, this time making sure that they didn't shake.

Len bit his lip. Barry wanted to see what other expressions he would make now that he couldn't control himself as much as usual.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he smirked up at Len, who cocked an eyebrow at him. He was about to retort something back at him, but Barry silenced him with another kiss, Len opening his mouth for him. Barry felt how hot he was as Len moved even closer to him, his hips grinding down to Barry's, both of them moaning at the friction.

They pulled apart just for a moment, Barry throwing his shirt to the floor, their pants and underwear following soon after. Len moved to bent down, leaving kisses down Barry's neck as Barry arched up to him, sliding his hands down Len's back. He could feel him shivering under his touch, and Barry groaned when he felt teeth grazing against his neck, losing control over himself again and making Len gasp at the sudden vibrations.

" _Fuck_ ," Len mouthed against his skin, and Barry bared more of his neck for him, Len's lips and breath hot over his skin as he left another mark on him, brushing his thumb over it afterwards and admiring it.

Barry found it always unbelievably arousing, even though he knew that the marks would be gone in a couple of hours. Which was why Len always loved to leave even more of them later on on his skin, when they were just lying together in bed, enjoying each other's warmth.

The thought made him groan, and Barry moved his hands to Len's hips, his thumbs teasingly rubbing circles on his hip bones. Len nipped at Barry's earlobe and thrust his hips down, their cocks sliding together, Barry feeling more pre-come leaking and smearing between them, as Len trembled above him, Barry holding him tight, flipping them over so that Len was lying on the bed now.

"Shouldn't waste your strength," he smiled down at him, and Len gave him a look. Barry moved between to his legs, pressing his mouth against Len's hip, leaving open mouthed kisses behind, his warm mouth and then coolness making Len bite his lip. His skin was burning, and Barry touching him left him breathless, his muscles jumping under each kiss and brush of fingertips.

He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt like this, so sensitive of every touch. It was maddening, and when Barry looked at him and sucked the head of his cock finally into his mouth, Len had to grip the sheets and throw his head back into the pillow.

" _Fuck_ , Barry-"

Barry hummed around his dick and the vibrations from just that were too delicious. Barry relaxed his jaw and started to move, his other hand taking a hold of what he couldn't fit into his mouth, the other one pressing against Len's hip, feeling him shivering. He felt Len gripping his hair, and Barry moaned, Len swearing again at the feeling.

Barry looked up at Len's face, the man watching him, his eyes dilated and mouth red from all of the lip biting. Barry felt his cock twitch when his hair was being pulled, and he started to vibrate his mouth, feeling how Len's muscles were jumping under his palm, his grip tightening in his hair. He let his tongue tease the underside of Len's cock, vibrating, until Len started to shake himself, gasping as he came, Barry pulling off and letting his hand smear into the semen.

He looked at Len, the other trying to regain his breath, still trembling a little. Barry really liked how he looked right now, so unlike the usual. Len was usually the one making him feel completely limp, so having him like this was a huge turn on to Barry.

He couldn't strain his gaze away from him, when Barry brought his come-slicked fingers to his own entrance and pushed one finger into himself, starting to finger himself. Len watched him, as Barry added another finger and moaned.

" _Scarlet_ -" Len's voice was rough and low, making Barry shiver as he worked his fingers into himself, moaning as he started to vibrate them. Len's eyes were so dark Barry wasn't almost able to see the blue in them anymore, and he arched his back, biting his lip to stifle another moan as he fucked himself with his fingers.

Len moved to kiss him, their lips brushing softly together before it turned more passionate and rough, Barry biting down into Len's lower lip and groaning as Len took Barry's leaking dick into his hand and started to stroke him. Barry was shaking against him, his whole body starting to vibrate as Len twisted his hand and let his thumb brush against the slit of Barry's cock, Barry moaning into the kiss and gripping Len's shoulder with his free hand as he came all over their chests.

He was gasping, the shaking dissipating in stages until he was just lying on the bed, pulling his fingers free and turning to look at Len, who was watching him in amazement and awe. Barry moved closer to him.

"If you're up to it, just tell me," he chuckled then and gave Len a smirk before pressing his head against the man's still quite warm chest.

"Will do."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written proper smut in a while so I hope this was okay.


End file.
